1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for supporting mobility of a user equipment in a wireless communication system and to an apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Background Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) which is improvement of a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. Multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having maximum four antennas are adopted. In recent years, 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) which is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE has been discussed.
The microcell, the femto cell, the pico cell, and the like, of which service area is small may be installed in a specific location of the macro cell which has wide coverage.
Since the user equipment which is represented as mobile devices moves, the quality of the mobile service currently provided may be deteriorated, or the cell that can provide a better service may be found. In this regards, the user equipment may move into a new cell and it is referred to mobility performance of the user equipment.
Since each cell has fixed coverage and the user equipment moves with a variable speed in a wireless communication system, the frequency of mobility performance of the user equipment may be changed. In order to support the mobility of the user equipment in consideration of the state of movement of the user equipment, the method of scaling a mobile state estimation (MSE) and mobility parameter have been supplied.
Meanwhile, due to the characteristics of implementation of a wireless communication system, the MSE by the user equipment may be executed without reflecting the actual state of mobility of the user equipment. That is, since the improper scaling parameter is applied in the scaling of the mobility parameter, it results in a phenomenon which the mobility performance of the user equipment is not properly executed. In order to solve such phenomenon, a method is required to support more suitably the mobility of the user equipment by controlling the MSE executed by the user equipment.